A Day In The Life Of Nagi
by WingedPanther73
Summary: My take on how Nagi experiences the world.


Title: A Day in the Life of Nagi

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Nagi

Rating: PG

Summary: My take on how Nagi experiences the world.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Emotions were funny things. They had no substance, putting them completely beyond his powers. He could feel everything around him, all the energy, all the matter, everything. Everything that was considered real in the world of physics, that is. Thoughts, emotions, the world of the mind, that was hidden from him. Schuldig didn't know what a gift he had.

Sometimes Nagi wondered if his emotions were real. He could feel the chemicals in his brain when he thought of Tot. Was emotion just some chemicals? That didn't feel right.

He felt the stirring of emotions he didn't like. He felt the rise of panic in his heart. Quickly, he stopped thinking about anything. He focused on his senses. He focused on the room around him, the walls, the door, the floor, the ceiling. He could feel everything around him. He could feel the electricity coursing through the wires in the walls. He could feel the magnetic flux coming off the coils in a light bulb.

He was centered again. Reality was so stable. Reality was his friend. Reality could be relied on. His heart rate was stable again, just like the walls around him.

As he left his room to get breakfast, Schuldig gave him an odd look, but said nothing. Farfarello was out of his room this morning. That was good. Crawford wasn't in their apartment. That was not good.

"You look like crap, Nagi." Trust Farfarello to irritate him when Schuldig was being good.

"I'm fine." Nagi closed his eyes, but could still feel Schuldig's frantic efforts to get Farfarello to shut up.

"I'm serious. I know what it's like to feel like crap, and you look like crap."

Nagi's could feel the bones in Schuldig shift as his muscles relaxed in defeat. Schuldig slumped across the table. "I'm fine." It was somewhat disturbing to note the change in nature of the vibrations in the air with his second statement.

"What's going on, Nagi?"

The surge of anger was accompanied by Farfarello's body slamming against the wall. The morning was going to be unpleasant if he stayed put. "I'm fine, Farfarello."

Nagi left.

* * *

He contemplated maintaining his body directly, but he caught a whiff of fish and noodles, and decided to energize his body the old-fashioned way: with breakfast. It didn't taste as good as it had smelled, but it did the job. Besides, being hungry was annoying. Annoyances were distractions.

Then again, distractions could be good. His thoughts drifted back to Tot, which reminded him that she wasn't with him. Crawford hadn't left anything indicating he would be needed for a few days, so he decided to watch her.

It was somewhat annoying to be in the city when he wanted to travel. People looked at you oddly if you moved too fast, and Crawford would be upset if he drew attention too early. He settled for "climbing" up a fire escape and using the roof line to obscure his travel out of the city to the Takatori estate.

Masafumi kept far too many things that should not exist in his estate. For some reason, the girls adored him, though. Even Tot adored Reiji's son. It was distressing. Nagi gazed at the congregation as they discussed plans.

He didn't understand why Schuldig was so fascinated by Schon. The silicone in her body was distracting, as was the stiff motion of Neue's body. It wasn't clear why her muscles contracted, the normal mechanism wasn't at play. Nagi would have to study her sometime. Hell was too hostile, she reminded Nagi of things he didn't want to remember.

Tot. Tot was beautiful. She was pure. She had no anger in her. She had a pure devotion and energy that he could appreciate. He let his vision probe the perfect symmetry of her skeleton, the smooth functioning of her muscles, the bright spark of her nerves firing. She was beautiful.

At last, she stepped out to walk on the grounds. When he changed the motion of the air to swirl flower petals about her, he was rewarded with her bright laugh.

* * *

Crawford's reprimand was galling. Nagi struggled with his emotions as he sought the peace of sleep. He fell asleep with tears on his cheek. As usual, his dreams were of his childhood, followed by the cold terror of waking in the night.

It was a good night, he only woke five times.


End file.
